Just A Dream
by Lostineden
Summary: I wrote this two summers ago and posted it over on si. but I figured to jump the pond and post over here. ASo I wrote this it is, No Beta.Disclaimer I'm just playing with them and promise to return them to RDMoore when I'm done. No wait I change my mind


Just A Dream

Laura Roslin was having one of those days. You know the kind where you wake up feeling like nothing could go wrong and just about everything does.

She had somehow spent five hellish hours listening to the Quorum's complaints about supplies not getting out to the fleet and had a debate with them over whether or not the military i.e. Bill Adama was behind it.

"Bill Adama, why do you constantly have to be the thorn in my side." she said aloud in her empty office.

She sat down behind her desk and went to go back to reading the weekly reports that never seemed to stop.

"Madame President," Tori interrupted, "Yes", she said looking up from the report she was reading.

"Admiral Adama's here to see you." Tori replied

"Tell him to come in" Laura said straightening out her suit. She opened a drawer to her desk hoping to find her lipstick but instead found her hands around an unknown object. It was square and had a long handle on it. She pulled it out and to her surprise it was a fly swatter.  
For some odd reason it made her think of Adama.

"Don't even think about Laura, he's a military man, you know he wouldn't think it's funny if you smack him with it."

"Oh what the frak" she said aloud.

"Excuse me, Laura did you just say something." Bill said.

Laura shot him a sly look and walked out from behind her desk; she hid the fly swatter behind her back and began to walk towards him.

"Oh, No I didn't say anything. To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit?" she asked coming closer.

Adama was beginning to get uncomfortable; Laura had never acted this way before.

"Laura are you ok, you seem to be acting strange." he said before receiving a well placed whack in the ass from her.

"What the frak!" he said turning around to face her.

She stood there looking scared out of her mind holding of all things a fly swatter.

Suddenly confident she chortled, "Did you like that commander," all the while leaning seductively back on to her desk, legs slightly spread, and to her surprise Bill replied, "why, yes I did."

Bill had a sheepish grin on his face; he had always harbored a secret desire for Laura and now she was presenting him with the opportunity to fulfill on of his favorite fantasies: being dominated by a commanding officer.

"Do you want to be my bitch Bill?" Laura asked. Bill nodded. "Call me Madame President" she said.

"Yes Madame President" Bill replied.

"Now bend over" Laura commanded, and instantly Bill bent over. She began whipping him with the fly swatter; lightly at first but as she became comfortable in her new dominant role the beating became much harder. Bill liked this; he was becoming harder every minute. He could understand why but this was really turning him one in a way he had never experienced before.

"Do you like it bitch?" Laura taunted him. "Yes" Bill whispered,  
"Yes what?" Laura commanded delivering a firm whack with the fly swatter.  
"YES" Bill moaned loudly.

Laura reached around and unfastened his belt and hit buttons, and the pulled down his trousers, underwear and all. Now Bill was in front of her, nude from the waist down, the sight of his massive erection turned her on almost as much as his red ass from where she was been hitting him.

"Take off your shirt" she commanded and like any good officer he followed these orders, making him completely nude.

Laura loved this power dynamic, Bill standing fully exposed while she remained fully dressed.

Next she delivered a few good slaps with her hand to his ass, leaving a red hand print while Bill gave little moans of approval.

"Now get down on the floor" Laura ordered.

When he was laying face down Laura got on top of him with her heels, grinding them into Adama's back with each step, which made Bill moan even louder.

"Do you like this, Admiral" she asked as she grinded her heel into his back. He moaned and replied "Gods, Your making my every fantasy come true

"What's that I don't think I heard you right?" Laura replied stepping off his back. She grabbed him by his hair and kissed him passionately.

They broke apart and Bill wanted more but Laura still had him by the hair and instead of getting a much wanted kiss he received a sharp pain as she pulled his hair.

"Please Madame President, May I have another." he asked.

"Well since you've been such a good boy I can't deny you." she said letting go of his hair. She bent down to kiss him again. Bill grabbed her ankle and pulled her down onto the floor.

"What the frak, Bill this is not how this works." she said lying on the floor.

Bill crawled on top of her and pinned her hands down so she couldn't slap him with the fly swatter again. He looked into her eyes and gave her a cocky smile.

"I think it's time that you get your due." he said and took the swatter out of her hand. He threw it across the room and began to rip the president's cloths off.

Laura moaned and to her surprise started to become aroused at the fact that the very naked Admiral was now stripping her of every piece of cloths she had on.  
As he slipped off her skirt he planted some kisses over her abdomen and along her thigh. She moaned in agreement. He threw the cloths over her head and said.

"Those can stay on." referring to her high heels as he stood and pulled her close to him.

She could feel his erection press against the thin material of her underwear. The fact that such a thing was keeping her from fully engaging in her undying fantasy made her pissed off.

"Admiral, she moaned out, what do you think your doing?" she questioned and raised one of her eyebrows.

He picked her up and in one motion put her on top of the desk and took off her underwear.

She pulled him into a kiss and wrapped her legs around her backs. The heels began to dig their way into Adama back and he moaned in between kisses. He picked her up again and laid her down on the couch.

She moaned as Adama mounted her again and instead of teasing her more he gave her what she wanted...

Laura Roslin President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol woke from her very vivid dream.

"What was that?" she asked herself. Her eyes began to adjust to the darkness of her quarters. She looked around and found that she was alone. She rolled over and found herself face to face with no other then Bill Adama.

"Oh Gods that wasn't a dream was it" she thought as a smile began to creep onto her face.

"Bill, she whispered, Wake up," she began to plant soft kisses onto his face.  
He moaned and half sleeping asked "Laura, I love you but don't you think we had enough fun for one night."

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME

BY THE WAY THIS PART OF A CONVERSATION I HAD WITH MY FRIEND WHO HELPED ME WRITE THIS  
swisskreamegal (3:31:11 PM): it would be funny if she woke up all hot and bothered Brian13376 (3:31:14 PM):ha  
swisskreamegal (3:31:26 PM): and then rolled over to find bill in bed with her  
swisskreamegal (3:31:27 PM): hee  
Brian13376 (3:32:51 PM): ha  
swisskreamegal (3:33:08 PM): then she pokes him to have more sexswisskreamegal (3:33:30 PM): write that down so I don't forget


End file.
